


Punk Rock

by clardycat7



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Eventual Smut, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Smut, badboy!luke, shy!michael, wallflower!michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 19,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clardycat7/pseuds/clardycat7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is the 'bad boy' of Gray High School; he's covered in tattoos, piercings, and everyone is scared of him.<br/>Michael is a wallflower; he only has one friend, he never talks to anyone, and keeps to himself.<br/>What happens when the two completely different boys are forced to work together for a school music project?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Michael walked into his music class, taking his usual seat in the back corner. He set his backpack on the floor, sitting back in his chair. His eyes automatically looked to Luke, who was a two seats in front of him. Michael’s eyes traced the many tattoos adorning his body, holding in a sigh as he eyed his toned biceps and perfect hair. 

Michael had had a giant crush on Luke for years, but had never been able to talk to him. Luke was the bad boy of Gray High School, he was covered in tattoos and piercings, and was definitely not gay. And Michael was. Michael was a wallflower, no one knew who he was, and he liked it that way. He was sort of okay with just watching Luke in the back of music class, it at least meant that he wouldn’t have to talk to him. That would be bad. 

The teacher, Mrs. Anderson, walked into the class then, a wide smile on her face. “Good morning students! Today, we are going to be starting a project! I’m so excited to see your creative minds working on this, it will be amazing.” Michael’s ears perked up and he looked to Mrs. Anderson. “I will be assigning you a partner, and you will together be writing a song that describes your relationship. I will read off the partners now.” She cleared her throat, picking up a clipboard from her desk. Michael tuned her out, until she reached his name, and he nearly choked when she said his partner. “Michael Clifford and Luke Hemmings.” Holy shit, this can’t be happening. Michael tries to avoid Luke at all costs, and now, they have to work together! 

“Alright guys, move around now to talk with your partner, get to know each other if you don’t already. Have fun!” Michael’s eyes went wide as Luke turned to him, a smirk on his face as he got up and took the seat next to Michael.

“Hey Michael right? Nice sweater.” Michael blushed and looked down at his loose gray knit sweater, fidgeting in his seat.

“Thanks.” Luke’s smirk grew wider, and he rested his head in his hands.

“Nice legs you got there too.” Michael’s blush grew deeper, and he crossed his legs, avoiding Luke’s piercing blue eyes. “Bet you’re nice and flexible, huh?” Michael groaned inside, trying so hard to ignore Luke’s comments. 

“T-thanks.” Luke just kept smirking, staring at Michael.

“So, we have to do this project huh? This’ll suck. Hope you’re smart, because I’m not gonna be much help.” Michael swallowed, playing with his pencil.

“Uh, okay.” The teacher called the class back to order, and Luke went back to his desk. Michael put his head down on his desk, groaning. This is going to be really, really bad. Michael can already tell this was going to be super awkward. Michael is so shy and Luke is so hot. Michael had no idea how he was going to live through this.

 

* * *

 

“You were paired up with fucking Luke Hemmings?” Michael sighed, nodding his head and leaning back on the bench he was sitting on. His best friend Calum was sitting next to him, shaking his head in disbelief.

“Yeah. I’m paired up with the guy I have a huge crush on and can’t talk to.” It was now Calum’s turn to groan.

“You still have a crush on that ass? He’s bad news Mikey, you need to get over that.” Michael looked over at Calum, eyes pleading.

“I can’t Calum. He’s so hot, and I’m sure he’s sweet under the front he puts up. He’s so perfect, I just can’t get over him.” Calum sighed, patting Michael’s leg.

“You’ll get over it Michael, it’ll be fine. Hurry it up though, because he’s a giant asshole.” Michael sighed, grabbing his backpack. 

“Whatever Cal, I’ve gotta go. See ya tomorrow.” Calum waved, and Michael started the walk home. This was going to be a rough project, Michael could already tell.


	2. Chapter 2

“So, you want to come to my place after school?” Michael’s eyes widened and he looked up at Luke, who was smirking in the seat next to him.  
“W-Why?” he spluttered, cheeks heating up. Luke chuckled.  
“To work on the project. Unless, you wanted to do something else?” Luke wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Michael blushed, looking down at his notebook. Right, duh. The project.  
“No, uh, yeah. Okay.” Luke laughed again.  
“Great. Meet me at my car after school then.” The bell rang. “See ya then, Clifford.” Michael nodded, watching as Luke left the classroom. Michael slowly packed up his stuff, walking out after everyone else was already gone. Obviously Luke meant for them to work on the project. Michael was stupid to think that it was anything else.

\----

After school, Michael was holding tightly to his backpack, eyes searching the parking lot for Luke. Considering the fact that Luke is taller than 99% of the population, it was easy for Michael to spot him. He was leaning against his car, smirking in Michael’s direction. He was wearing sunglasses and a leather jacket (which Michael found stupid despite the fact Luke looked really hot, it was like 97 degrees outside), and Michael was honestly trying not to swoon.   
Michael made his way over, Luke’s smirk growing wider as he got near. “Hey Michael, ready to go?” Michael nodded, holding his jacket close to his chest. Luke opened the door for Michael, making him blush. Luke got into his own side, starting the car.  
Neither boy talked the entire car ride, and Luke lead Michael into his house. They took a seat on the couch, and Michael pulled out his notebook. “Alright, so, are you better at writing music or lyrics?” Luke groaned, crumpling up a piece of paper. He sat back on the couch, throwing and catching the ball.  
“Music I guess. This project is such shit.” Michael rolled his eyes, looking over his notes.  
“No its not. Now please, can we just work? Lets go with something upbeat, you can do the music, and I’ll start the lyrics.” Luke groaned and nodded, picking up his own notebook.  
The boys began to work, Mostly silently, aside from a few innapropriate remarks from Luke. Michael starts on the lyrics, biting his lip as the words flowed out of him. He’d always loved writing songs, but he wasn’t very good at the music, so he was hoping Luke’s would be good. After a couple hours Luke drove Michael home.  
“So, your house tomorrow?” Michael nodded, gathering his things from the floor of Luke’s car.  
“Yeah, um, sure. My place.” Luke smirked.  
“Alright. See ya at class tomorrow.” Michael’s cheeks were red as he stepped out of the car, watching as Luke waved and then sped away. Michael stood on the sidewalk for a moment, still sort of in shock. He just spent all afternoon with Luke, the boy he had had a crush on for who knows how long. And it actually wasn’t that bad. Luke was nice, for the most part, and other than getting distracted a couple times, worked hard. Michael smiled to himself, walking up to his door and unlocking it, going into his house. He heads straight for his room, dropping his things and throwing himself onto the bed.  
Michael needed to talk to someone about all this, so he pulls out his phone, calling Calum. Calum picks up after a couple rings.  
“Hello?”  
“Hey Cal.”   
“Hey! What’s up?”  
“I just got back from working on the project with Luke.” Michael could hear Calum’s groan.  
“Ugh, yeah. He’s such an ass Mike.” Michael rolled his eyes, laying back into his pillows.  
“No he’s not Calum! He was nice, and helped with the project.”  
“He’s a douche Michael, you can’t let this get to your head.” Michael scowled.  
“You don’t get it Calum! Everytime I see him, my stomach flips and my breathing picks up. He’s nice, and hot, and I know he’s punk and all, but I don’t think he’s really like that. I don’t know Calum, but I really, really like him.” Calum sighed.  
“Whatever Michael. You deserve better than that dick. You’re too nice and caring for that. Promise me you won’t let yourself fall for him?” Michael rolled his eyes and bit his lip.  
“I think I already am Calum.” Calum breathed out deeply into the phone.  
“No you’re not. I have to go Michael.” And then he hung up. Michael let out a frustrated groan, throwing the phone away. He collapsed back onto his bed, covering his face with his hands. Calum is his best friend and he doesn’t want to lose him, but he also really likes Luke. What the hell is he supposed to do?


	3. Chapter 3

“What’s the song called?” Luke asked, looking up from the paper he had in his hands. Michael kept his eyes on his own paper as he wrote down another lyric.  
“Um, End Up Here?” The way he said it made it sound like a question, making Luke smirk. Luke tore the papers from Michael’s hands. Michael gasped and went to grab them back, but Luke scooted down the couch, just out of reach.  
“I’m a six, he’s a ten? He’s so fit I’m insecure, but he keeps coming back for more? This describes our relationship? What are you getting at here?” Michael swallowed, closing his eyes. “Michael, do you . . . have a crush on me?” Michael’s cheeks turned red, and he begins to fiddle with his hands nervously.  
“Uh, um, uh, maybe?” Luke laughed, standing up.  
“I knew you were a faggot, I can’t believe little Michael Clifford has a crush on me! I am way too good for you. You’re right, I am a ten, and you are a little six, maybe even less than that. Fucking queer.” Michael flinched, his eyes beginning to water. Luke laughed, grabbing his things and leaving just as the tears begin to fall. Michael curls into a ball on the couch, sobbing into his knees.   
He did the only thing he could think to do. He texts Calum.  
Calum came inside the unlocked door a few minutes later, catching sight of the crying Michael. He rushed over, immediately wrapping his arms around Michael’s body. He sat Michael in his lap, rocking them back and forth soothingly.   
“What happened Mikey? Are you okay?” Michael wiped his eyes, laying his head on Calum’s shoulder.  
“L-Luke, I-I t-told him, and h-he, h-he was s-so mean.” Calum rubbed Michael’s back, Michael grabbing the collar of Calum’s shirt to bring them closer.   
“It’s okay Mikey, I’m right here, calm down.” Michael hiccupped and took a deep breath, the sobs now lessening.   
“He bullied me for being gay. He, he called me a faggot. He said he was too good for me. He is Calum, I’m such an idiot for thinking anything could happen. He’s straight, and hot, and I’m not good enough. I’ll never be good enough.” Michael began to cry hard again, burying his face in Calum’s chest.   
“That’s not true Mikey. He’s a dick, and you’re so amazing. You are too good for him. You’re not a faggot, you’re perfect. You’re not an idiot. You deserve so much better than him Michael, he’s not worth the tears.” Michael sniffled, his head going to Calum’s shoulder.  
“Thank you Cal, you’re the best friend ever.” Calum sighed, pressing a kiss to Michael’s temple.   
“Its all okay now Mikey, you’ll be okay.” Michael nodded.  
“Can we cuddle? I’m really tired, and I miss cuddling with you like when we were kids.” Calum smiled, squeezing Michael softly.  
“Sure Mike, lay down.” Michael did just that, laying down with Calum next to him. Calum wrapped his arms around Michael’s middle, Michael snuggling close to Calum’s chest. He closed his eyes, quickly falling asleep in Calum’s arms. Calum kissed Michael’s forehead, rubbing his sides, as he fell asleep as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Michael woke up alone. He yawned and stretched his body, remembering what happened the previous day. He really thought that maybe, just maybe, something could happen with Luke. But, he guessed it was just never meant to be. He then remembered how he had fallen asleep with Calum, so the dark-haired boy must be here somewhere.  
Michael slowly trudged down the stairs, now hearing a sizzling sound coming from the kitchen. When he walks in, he sees Calum staring at the stovetop, concentrating on a pan of bacon. Calum turned around upon Michael’s arrival, smiling softly.  
“Morning sunshine. You okay?” Michael shrugged, taking a seat on one of the stools at the kitchen island.  
“I’m alright.” Calum nodded, taking the bacon off the burner, and sliding some onto two plates that already contained scrambled eggs. He set one plate in front of Michael, then sat down next to him with his own plate. “I feel like you’re my boyfriend or something, making me breakfast.” Michael chuckled, but Calum didn’t. He stabbed his fork into his eggs, frowning at his plate. Michael noticed, and placed a hand on Calum’s back. “What’s up mate? You okay?” Calum suddenly pushed his plate forward, standing up.  
“No, I’m not fucking okay Michael! I’ve had a crush on you for years now, can’t you see that? I’m fucking in love with you Michael, is that so hard to see?” Michael sat in shock, jaw dropped as he stared at a fuming Calum. Calum’s face was red, and he angrily pulled at his hair, screaming out. Michael stood up quickly, grabbing Calum’s hands and making him look into Michael’s soft green eyes.  
“Listen to me Calum. I’m not the one for you. You’re my best friend, and you always will be. I love you like a brother Cal, nothing more.” Calum sniffled, and Michael squeezed his hands. “There’s someone out there for you Calum, it’s just not me. You’ll find him someday, I promise, okay?” Calum nodded slightly, taking his hands away to wipe his eyes.  
“Best friends forever, right?” Michael smiled softly.  
“Of course. Best friends forever.” Michael held out his pinkie. Calum laughed lightly and hooked his pinkie around Michael’s, just as they used to when they were kids. Michael then pulled Calum into a hug, and Calum began to cry softly into Michael’s shoulder. “Its okay Cally, you’re okay. I’ll love you like a brother forever, and I know there is someone out there who will be desperately in love with you.” Calum nodded, pulling away from Michael’s embrace.  
“I’m going to go.” Michael nodded, pressing a kiss to Calum’s cheek.  
“Call me later or something.” Calum nodded, crossing his arms over his chest as he left the room, and the house. Michael groaned loudly, sinking back onto the stool. He never thought that Calum would like him like that. It was a huge surprise, and he felt so guilty for not returning the feelings, but he just didn’t. He couldn’t see himself being Calum’s boyfriend, he’d always his best friend as a brother, that’s it.  
Michael was broken from his thoughts when he phone went off. He grabbed it from the counter, seeing he had a Facebook notification from an old friend, Ashton Irwin. He smiled, opening up the message.  
Michael and Ashton grew up together. They were neighbors, and best friends until Ashton moved away when they were ten. They stayed in touch via the internet, but hadn’t seen each other since.  
Ashton Irwin: Hey Michael! Its been what, seven, eight years since we saw each other last? I’d love to see you! We must plan something.  
Michael smiled, and typed a reply.   
Michael Clifford: Yeah, that would be amazing. Why don’t you stay over for next week for a while? My mum won’t mind, and there’s someone I’d like you to meet ;)  
Michael chuckled. He’d never realized it, but Ashton and Calum would make the perfect couple. He was sure they would hit it off as soon as they met.   
Ashton Irwin: That sounds great! Still live in the same house?  
Michael Clifford: Yeah, I’ll see you Tuesday?  
Ashton Irwin: Sure! Bye Mikey  
Michael closed his phone, smiling to himself. He was going to make it up to Calum for not returning the feelings, and this was the perfect way to do it.


	5. Chapter 5

Suddenly, everything finally caught up to Michael. His hopes of even just being friends with Luke had been shattered. Luke had bullied him about being gay, and that’s crossing a line. Michael can’t help who he loves, so what if it’s another boy? It shouldn’t matter.   
Micheal felt tears in his eyes and he lay in his bed in the early morning. He quickly wiped them away, but more followed. Michael turned to sob into his pillow, just letting it take over. He knew there was no way Luke would ever be with him, after all, Luke isn’t gay, he’s never been with a guy, he’s just naturally flirty, and Michael let himself believe it meant Luke could feel something more than Michael just being his project partner.  
Michael flipped to his back, taking deep, calming breaths. He ran his fingers through his hair, sighing loudly.   
Just then, Michael’s door opened.  
“Michael, you need to get up . . . Michael? Baby, are you alright?” Michael’s mum, Karen, ran over, grabbing Michael’s face and running her thumbs under his eyes. “Mikey, tell me what’s wrong.” Michael took a shuddering breath.  
“I-I’m fine Mum, I promise. Just leave it alone.” Karen sighed, then checked her watch.  
“I have to go, but this isn’t the end of this discussion. I’ll see you later love.” Karen kissed Michael’s forehead, then slowly left the room, giving one last sad glance to her son before closing the door. Michael groaned, falling back into the sheets.

 

* * *

 

“Now get with your partners, and continue working on your project.” Mrs. Anderson smiled, sitting down at her desk and beginning to shuffle through papers. Luke got up and trudged to the seat next to Michael, sitting down and pulling out a paper, but not speaking. Michael watched as Luke sat back, and doodled on the paper. Michael took his notebook, blinking his eyes harshly as Luke continued to ignore him.  
Michael started a new song. One that fit his new feelings, even though it was a bit exaggerated, considering him and Luke were never in a relationship in the first place. But Michael wanted to hurt Luke with these lyrics, make him feel sorry for hurting Michael. Michael barely even knew the cheeky, rude, blond boy, but he had such strong feelings for him, he felt like they were married and just got divorced or something. It was eating him up inside, replaying that fight over and over in his head. Luke hurt him so bad, it was crazy. And Michael was going to get him back for that.


	6. Chapter 6

Michael’s foot tapped on the ground nervously, his fingers twirling the pencil in his hand. Today was the day the class was presenting their projects, and Michael was scared as hell. He didn’t know what the reaction from the class would be (he honestly didn’t care about anyone’s reaction, except for a certain blond-haired blue-eyed asshole).   
“Michael and Luke, you’re up.” Michael’s breath hitched, and he stood up from his seat, hands shaking and palms sweating. He chewed on his bottom lip as he reached the front of the room, grabbing the acoustic guitar provided and sitting on the stool. He looked over the bored faces of the class, purposefully avoiding Luke’s gaze.  
“So, uh, I’ll be performing this song that we wrote, um, yeah.” Michael swallowed. “It’s called I Miss You.” Michael strummed his guitar.

Hello there, the angel from my nightmare  
Shadow in the background of the morgue  
The unsuspecting victim  
A darkness in the valley  
Can live like Jack and Sally if we want

Michael continued to sing the song, keeping his eyes closed as he did so. He got through the whole song without breaking down, until the end.

Don’t waste your time on me you’re already the voice inside my head.

As he strummed the last chord, his eyes locked with Luke’s. Luke looks away, biting his lip and folding his arms over his chest. Michael loses it, setting the guitar down and running out of the classroom.   
He makes it to the boys’ bathroom, collapsing into a heap once he was inside. He hears the door open, and is relieved to see Calum standing there. Michael’s eyes are wet with tears, and he opens his arms. Calum reacts without question, sitting down next to the crying boy and wrapping his arms around his body in a tight hug.  
“I’m so sorry Mikey, its okay. Luke’s an ass, you deserve way better than him.” Michael sniffled, rubbing his cheek in Calum’s soft hair.  
“I know, I-I just really liked him.” Michael hiccuped mid sentence, making Calum giggle softly.  
“I know Mikey, you’ll get over it. Luke doesn’t deserve your love.” Michael took a deep breath.  
“Hey Cal?” Calum looked up, squeezing Michael’s waist.  
“Wha-” Before Calum could finish the word, Michael pressed their lips together.


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as it happened, Michael freaked out, bolting up and running out of the bathroom. He was so confused, he didn’t know what to think. He new his mum wouldn’t be home for hours, so he left the school, the cold air hitting him like a slap in the face. He crossed his arms over his chest, zipping his sweatshirt up as he speed-walked down the sidewalk, heading home.  
Michael’s mind was spinning, wondering what the hell he was thinking. He didn’t have feelings for Calum, so why the fuck did he kiss his best friend of ten years?  
Michael decided he was using Calum as a rebound. He was so distressed over being rejected by Luke, his brain needed to find some sort of romantic comfort, and it knew Calum would comply. Now Michael just had to figure out how to tell Calum it didn’t mean anything to him. Fuck.  
Michael’s day threw another curve ball at him when his doorbell rang three hours later, because shit, Michael totally forgot Ashton was coming over that day. He trudged to the door from his burrow of blankets on the couch, opening it slowly, but he couldn’t help but grin when he saw Ashton’s contagious smile.  
“Mikey! How you doing mate? It’s been so long.” Ashton enveloped Michael in a huge hug, which Michael returned.   
“I’m fine.” Ashton pulled away with a frown on his face, but Michael gave him a fake smile, hoping it was believable. Ashton seemed to shrug it off, but still looked hesitant.  
“You said there was someone you wanted me to meet?” Michael nodded, hoping this would work out.  
“Yeah, I’ll call him over. Go sit, I’ll be there in a second.” Ashton nodded, heading into the living room. Michael pulled out his phone, sending a quick text with the words “come over” to Calum. He was a bit surprised when he got an immediate “okay” back.   
Michael followed after Ashton, seeing him spread out on the couch. Michael took a seat next to him. “So, how’s life?” Ashton asked. Michael shrugged.  
The boys talked for the next fifteen minutes, until the doorbell rang. Michael swallowed. “Uh, that’s the person. I’ll go get it.” Michael got up, but Ashton grabbed his arm.  
“Wait, this person isn’t a guy is it?” Michael shrugged, and Ashton made a loud whining noise. “Michael! You don’t need to set me up with anyone.”   
“Trust me, you’re going to love him. His name is Calum, and he’s my best friend. You’d be perfect together. Just meet him.” Ashton pouted, but nodded. Michael went to the door, taking a deep breath before opening it. Calum was standing there, looking sad with his hands in his pockets.   
“Hey,” Calum spoke softly. “I don’t know what happened back there, but I’m so-”  
“Calum, shut up, please. I’m sorry, but I didn’t mean to kiss you. It was just me trying to get over Luke. I love you man, but you’re my brother, my best friend, and you always will be.” Calum nodded, biting his lip and rubbing his arm.  
“Is that why you invited me over here? To break my heart?” Michael’s own heart shattered at that, but he shook his head.  
“No Cal, I want you to meet someone. I know you like me, but I think you’re going to love him. He’s awesome, and totally your type.” Calum’s eyes widened, but Michael grabbed his wrist, pulling him into the house.   
Ashton was pacing in the living room, wringing his hands. Calum stopped when they entered the room, suddenly blushing. I was right Michael thought, smugly smiling to himself. “Hey Ash, this is Calum. Calum, this is my friend Ashton, from primary.” Ashton and Calum smiled at each other, shaking hands (they held hands a little longer than was the norm).   
“It’s, uh, nice to meet you,” Calum spoke quietly. Ashton grinned.  
“It’s nice to meet you too.” The boys sit down and begin to talk, Michael feeling a bit like a third wheel. But he was strangely alright with it, because Calum looked happy, and that’s all Michael wanted.  
“No, look at you! You’re so tan, tanner than me.” Calum rolled his eyes as Ashton poked his cheek, giggling to himself.  
“Whatever, you’re way more muscular.” Ashton laughed and flexed his arms, making Calum laugh. Michael smiled too.

 

* * * 

 

Several hours later, Calum finally left. Ashton had walked him out, and when he came back, he collapsed onto the couch, smiling widely. “You were right Mikey, I can see myself falling for that guy. Calum’s amazing.” Michael chuckled at Ashton’s dreamy tone.  
“Good, I’m happy. Calum could really use a boyfriend.” Ashton sighed, closing his eyes on the couch. Michael listened as Ashton rambled about how hot and wonderful Ashton is, but Michael couldn’t help but wish he could be that happy with Luke.


	8. Chapter 8

“So, you have your eyes set on anyone?” Ashton wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, poking Michael’s side and giggling. Michael blushed, scooting over on the couch the two boys were sitting on.   
“Maybe,” Michael mumbled, playing with one of the bracelets on his wrist. Ashton made a loud squealing sound and jumped on Michael, making the pale boy groan in annoyance. “Ash!”  
“What’s his name? What’s he like? Is he cute? Oh my god, tell me everything.” Michael couldn’t help but laugh, sliding away from Ashton’s grip and making the older boy pout.  
“Uh, his name’s Luke, and he’s kind of an asshole.” Ashton frowned, sitting up and looking at Michael with an oddly serious look on his face.  
“Tell me everything, now.” Michael sighed deeply, closing his eyes and throwing his head back against the couch.  
“He’s, I don’t know, different. He’s really hot, and I think the whole asshole thing is just a front, to make him look cooler. I’ve spent time with him, seen the real him. The fun, sweet, caring side of Luke. But then I admitted my crush, and he was a jerk again. Called me a faggot, and I was too caught up in my feelings to realize he’s probably not gay, and I can’t just make him be. He just hurt my feelings, you know? I would understand if he had just said he didn’t feel the same way, but he laughed. He made fun of me for being gay, and it fucking hurt.” Ashton nodded slowly, reaching out a hand to rub Michael’s arm softly.   
“You need to talk to him Mike, have a one-on-one conversation with him. Tell him how you really feel, stay calm, and make him apologize. Tell him he hurt you, and that it’s okay if he doesn’t return the feelings, as long as he’s not rude about it. Okay?” Michael swallowed, looking at Ashton with wide eyes.  
“But I’m fucking scared Ash, what if he hurts me again?” Ashton sighed, wrapping his friend up in a tight hug.   
“Give me your phone.” Michael looked at Ashton confusedly.  
“What? Why?”   
“Just do it.” Ashton held out his hand expectantly, raising an eyebrow. Michael sighed and gave Ashton his phone, then crossed his arms over his chest and sunk back into his seat.  
A few seconds later, Ashton’s phone went off, and Ashton smiled, handing Michael’s phone back to the confused boy. Michael just stuffed his phone in his pocket, watching as Ashton dinked around on his phone for another minute or so. Ashton’s phone buzzed after a little, and the curly-haired boy smiled, setting his phone on the coffee table.  
“What did you do?” Michael asked, quirking an eyebrow up and frowning at the cheekily smiling boy.  
“You’ll see. Let’s watch a movie, yeah?”  
An hour later, Michael had forgotten about the weird phone incident, until there was a knock on the door. Michael looked at Ashton, confused, but his friend only smiled, hopping up and running to the door. Michael listened closely, and his eyes widened when he heard a familiar voice.   
Ashton walked back into the room, a slight dust of pink on his cheeks and a smile on his lips as Calum trailed in behind him. He was smiling as well, but his was a bit cheekier as they took seats next to Michael on the couch. Michael noticed how close they were sitting, and how they weren’t holding hands, but their fingers were brushing between them on the cushion. Michael internally cooed at how cute it was.  
“So, Calum is here to talk to you.” Michael nodded, and looked to Calum, who first shared a smile with Ashton.  
“You should talk to Luke, Mikey. At least clear everything up, if not win him over. You deserve what you want.” Michael furrowed his eyebrows.  
“What about-”  
“I’ve gotten over you Michael. You’ve been replaced.” Michael laughed lightly as Ashton blushed and Calum chuckled, and this time their hands did entwine, Calum squeezing Ashton’s softly. Michael couldn’t help but wish that he could do that with Luke.  
“I’m happy for you Cal, you and Ashton are perfect.” Both boys blushed at Michael’s words, Ashton sort of hiding himself behind Calum’s shoulder.  
“Thanks, I’m happy too. But seriously, talk to Luke on Monday, yeah?” Michael sighed and slowly nodded his head.  
“Okay, fine, I’ll talk to him.” Calum and Ashton both grinned.  
“Yay!” Michael was tackled by his two best friends, the three of them a giggling mess.


	9. Chapter 9

Michael and Calum stood by their lockers in the hallway, Michael’s eyes attached to a certain blond boy that was standing less than fifty feet away. Michael was taking deep, calming breaths, while Calum was rubbing soothing circles on his back. “Just go Mikey. Its now or never.” Michael swallowed and nodded, taking a step forward before shaking his head and stepping back again.  
“Fuck, I can’t do it.” Calum groaned, grabbing Michael’s shoulders and making him meet the Kiwi boy’s chocolate eyes.   
“Yes, you can, I promise. You can do this Michael Gordon Clifford.”  
“Don’t ever use my last name again Calum Thomas Hood.” Calum rolled his eyes and chuckled.   
“Fine, whatever, just go get your boy.” Michael blushed and swallowed again, nodding his head.  
“Right, yeah, I can do this. I can do this. I’m going to go talk to Luke, right now. Yeah.” Calum nodded and patted Michael’s shoulders before turning him around and giving him a push in Luke’s direction. Michael stumbled but caught his footing, pulling his shirt down a bit before looking back at Calum, who gave him a wide smile and two thumbs-up.  
Michael walked straight to Luke, surprising the blond and himself by grabbing his arm and pulling him into the janitor’s closet that was right behind him. Luke let out a startled yelp, but quickly composed himself as Michael locked the door. “I didn’t peg you as the guy who would be giving free blowjobs in school.” Michael blushed and rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest as Luke smirked.   
“Shut up Luke please, I need to talk to you.” Luke’s grin turned into a frown, and he stuffed his hands into his pockets.  
“Right, uh, go ahead.” Michael took in a deep breath.  
“You really hurt me the other day Luke. I totally get it if you aren’t gay and don’t feel the same, but calling me a faggot and making fun of me for being who I am is crossing a line. I really do like you Luke, and it killed me when you laughed in my face like that.” It was silent for a moment, Luke looking at the floor and Michael watching Luke for any sort of reaction. He certainly wasn’t prepared for what he got.   
Luke smiled at the ground, and ran his fingers through his messy hair. “I’ve never had feelings for a boy.” Michael’s eyes widened, and he choked on his breath.  
“Wh-What are you saying?” Luke still has a small smile on his face as he met Michael’s eyes. Michael was surprised by how kind they looked.  
“I’m saying, it’s always been girls for me. I’ve never been attracted to a guy before, in any way. And then you came along, and changed everything. It scared me Michael, that’s why I lashed out at you. It scared me that I was feeling like I had a crush on you. I do like you Michael. I’m just scared.” Luke’s eyes flashed with pain, making Michael’s heart hurt. He took a step closer, so he was right in front of the taller boy.  
“It’s okay Luke. It’s okay to feel that way. Figuring yourself out is all part of the fun of growing up. I’m so happy you feel that way, you have no idea.” Michael and Luke both chuckled. “So, what do you want to do now?” Michael’s stomach erupted in butterflies as Luke grabbed Michael’s arms, running his hands up and down.  
“I want to figure myself out. And I want to do it with you.”


	10. Chapter 10

“So, you want to come to my house?” Michael whipped his head around from where he was packing his backpack, meeting a pair of deep blue eyes, that looked slightly nervous. That made Michael want to laugh, because Luke, Luke fucking Hemmings, is nervous to talk to Michael. When did this happen?  
Luke was sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck, watching Michael with hopeful eyes. Michael smiled, nodding his head and closing his locker. Luke grinned and grabbed Michael’s arm, pulling him through the hallway. Michael was laughing as Luke ran, not stopping (and almost running over a poor freshman) until they reached Luke’s car. Michael was huffing and puffing as they did so, having to lean against the car for support. Luke chuckled and stood next to the smaller boy.  
“Can’t run very far can ya?” Michael blushed and hit Luke’s arm, heading for the passenger’s seat.  
“Shut up.” Luke was laughing as he got into the driver’s seat, starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot.   
The boys sat in mainly silence for the ride to Luke’s, not talking until they had gotten inside and sat down on the couch. “I . . . um . . . want to finish our song, if that’s alright,” Michael asked quietly. Luke smiled and nodded, grabbing Michael’s backpack for him.  
“Sure, we can do that.” And they do. Luke continues on the music, and Michael finishes up the lyrics, both of them smiling and laughing as they do so.   
“This is amazing!” Michael cheered, reading over the finished project one last time. Luke laughed, watching Michael with bright eyes.  
“You’re so cute.” Michael quieted and blushed, gathering the papers and packing his bag back up.  
“No I’m not.” Luke rolled his eyes, folding his hands behind his head and just watching Michael with an amused look on his face.  
“Yes you are. C’mon, let’s watch movie.” So, ten minutes later, Luke and Michael were sitting side-by-side on the couch. Close, but not touching. And Luke wasn’t very fond of that.   
Michael squeaked when Luke’s arm suddenly went around his shoulders, cuddling the smaller boy into his side. Michael looked up at Luke with red cheeks, who was smiling cheekily.  
“You were too far away.” Michael blushed deeper and rolled his eyes, but let himself be tucked into Luke’s side. “I want to take you on a date,” Luke mentioned randomly, making Michael’s head shoot up and his breath catch in his throat.  
“W-What?” Luke chuckled, squeezing the arm that was around Michael’s shoulders.  
“I want to take you out on a proper date. I wanna do this right, you know, not some fuck and dump,” Michael blushed at that, “but a real relationship.” Michael’s heartbeat quickened, and he gulped.  
“Um, yeah, okay, sure.” Luke chuckled at Michael’s stutter, pulling him closer, so Michael was practically on his lap.  
Michael’s mind was racing. Was this really happening? It seemed almost too good to be true. Twenty-four hours ago, he thought Luke hated him, but now he was cuddling and going on a date with that very same boy? It almost seemed like a dream.

 

* * *

 

Luke had driven Michael home a few hours later, giving him a wave goodbye as Michael walked up the porch steps. When he got inside, his eyes immediately widened before he covered them with his hands, since he didn’t really enjoy seeing his best mate straddling his long-lost friend and heavily making out with him.   
“Guys! Stop sucking faces in my house!” Calum and Ashton jumped apart, and Michael lowered his hands, laughing when he saw their wide eyes and flushed faces.   
“Sorry, sorry, I didn’t think you’d be home so soon,” Calum mumbled, grabbing Ashton’s hand as Michael took a seat on the chair next to the couch.  
“It’s fine, I’m just surprised. You two are moving really fast.” Ashton and Calum both looked at each other, smiling softly.  
“We know. We want to see how it works out, going this fast. Anyways, you were with Luke that whole time huh? What happened?” Michael blushed as Ashton grinned cheekily, both him and Calum leaning towards Michael for an answer.   
“Uh, we talked. And he admitted he liked me, but was scared of being gay.” Ashton and Calum’s eyes widened, and they laughed and squealed.  
“Oh my god! He likes you! What else happened, you were gone for a while,” Calum asked. Michael blushed.  
“Uh, I went to his house, and we finished our song, and then we watched a movie and maybe cuddled a bit, and he asked me out.” Michael flinched as Ashton and Calum screamed and shot up, tackling their friend in a hug.  
“Oh my god, our little Mikey has a date! This is the best news ever!” Michael was blushing as Ashton and Calum climbed off of him. He was so happy they approved, and Michael was almost disbelieving of how his luck had turned around.


	11. Chapter 11

Michael was sitting in his usual seat when Luke walked in to the music classroom,   
smiling when he met Michael’s eyes. Michael grinned back, waving his hands in a motion to ask Luke over. Luke obliged, taking the chair next to Michael’s. “So, I was thinking, you want to sing our song today?” Michael asked, glancing over at Luke. The blond smiled and nodded, eyes darting to the front of the classroom then back to Michael/  
“Sure, we can do that. I’ll go ask.” Luke stood up and Michael watched as he talked to Mrs. Anderson, who nodded at whatever Luke said. He walked back with a huge grin, pointing to the front of the room. “Let’s go.” Michael stood up as well, following Luke and each of them took a seat on the stools, Luke grabbing a guitar.  
“Okay class, Michael and Luke wish to redo their project, so let’s be a proper audience and be polite please.” The students didn’t respond, just quieting down and letting their eyes settle on the two boys. Michael cleared his throat, wiping his palms on his jeans in a nervous habit.  
“So this is the song we actually both wrote, called End Up Here,” Luke introduced. Michael nodded in agreement, meeting eyes with Luke as he strummed the first chord.  
“You walked in  
Everyone was asking for your name.  
You just smiled  
And told them trouble.” Luke started, smiling at Michael as he sang. Michael began his lines, doing the same to Luke.  
“My head spins  
I’m pressed against the wall just watching your every move  
You’re way too cool and you’re coming this way coming this way.” Luke joined him for the chorus, and their eyes were locked as they finished the song. Michael blushed and looked away when they finished, making his way back to his seat quietly. Luke chuckled softly at Michael, taking his seat next to the quiet boy. 

 

* * * 

 

“So Mike, when are we going to go on that date?” The bell had rung as Luke asked that, Michael putting the rest of his stuff in his locker before his lunch period. Michael turned red and turned to Luke, who was smiling cheekily.  
“Uh . . . uh . . . w-whenever, I-I guess?” Luke laughed at Michael’s stutter, leaning his shoulder against the locker in the empty hallway.  
“How’s tonight?” Michael choked on air, slamming his locker closed.  
“Uh, yeah, sure, tonight, okay.” Luke chuckled again.   
“Tonight. I’ll see you then Michael.” Luke grinned before walking away, hands in his pockets. Michael watched him leave, until his body was suddenly slammed against the lockers, hard.  
“I always knew you were a faggot Clifford, just didn’t expect you to turn Hemmings into one.” Michael whimpered, he knew that voice. It belonged to Thomas, Luke’s biggest rival.   
Michael let out a loud groan as a knee met the small of his back, making him crumple against the wall. Thomas stepped back enough for Michael to fall to the ground, then began to kick Michael’s stomach repeatedly.   
Michael was on the verge of tears due to the pain when the kicking suddenly stopped. He opened his eyes, seeing an incredibly angry Luke pinning Thomas to the wall. “Don’t you ever, ever hurt my Michael again, or I will kill you myself.” Thomas scoffed.  
“Oh please, what is a faggot like you going to do?” Luke growled, punching Thomas square in the stomach. Thomas groaned in pain, holding onto his stomach. Luke grinned, then his eyes settled on Michael. His smile immediately faltered, and he dropped to his knees, resting his hand on Michael’s face.  
“Oh my god Mikey, this is all my fault. I’m so sorry.” Michael whimpered in pain again, holding his sore ribs.  
“Hey! What’s going on?” The principal, Mr. Johnson stormed in, glaring at Luke.  
“I walked in on Thomas beating up Michael, so I punched him.” Luke stood up. “Now we need to call an ambulance for Michael, I think he’s broken something.” Mr. Johnson sighed, looking over the two boys on the ground, then back to Luke.  
“Fine, but I will be dealing with you and Thomas later.” Luke nodded frantically, and Mr. Johnson pulled out his phone.

 

* * * 

 

An hour later, it was discovered Michael had a couple bruised ribs, but other than that, he was fine. The only problem was, he hadn’t seen Luke since they got caught, and he was worried about him. What if Luke got expelled? What did Mr. Johnson do to him? Michael sighed, laying back in his hospital bed.


	12. Chapter 12

Michael was incredibly bored. Judging by the clock on the wall, he had been sitting on this hospital bed for three hours. He was tired, and sore, and just wanted to go home.   
A nurse came in, setting a clipboard in a slot attached to Michael’s bed and smiling at the boy. “Alright Michael, I called your mother, but she seems unable to get out of work. Is there anyone else I can call to pick you up?” Michael sighed. He knew his mum wouldn’t be available. He loves her to death, and she loves him, but her job is intensely demanding. It gets annoying.  
Michael thought for a moment, before a certain name came to mind. “Luke. You can call my . . . uh . . . friend. Luke.” The nurse smiled, writing the number Michael gave her down before leaving the small, white room. Michael sighed again, leaning back against his not-too-comfortable pillows.   
Ten minutes later, Michael was dressed, leaving the stupid hospital with Luke. They got into Luke’s car, the blond boy looking over to meet Michael’s eyes. “I’m so sorry Mikey, if I had just walked you to lunch or something . . .” Michael rolled his eyes, reaching over to squeeze Luke’s arm.  
“It’s fine. I’m fine. I just don’t want to go back.” Luke nodded, turning the car on.  
“Where do you want to go then?” Michael groaned and closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the headrest.  
“Anywhere. Just drive.” Luke smirked, pulling out of the car lot.  
The two boys drove for over thirty minutes, Michael not even caring that they seemed to be out in the middle of nowhere. They were driving along a dirt road, trees being the only visible thing around them. After another ten minutes of driving through forest, they finally came to a stop off the road a bit. “Here we are!” Luke parked the car, unbuckling his seat belt.  
“Where exactly is ‘here’?” Michael asked, following Michael out of the car. Luke smirked, grabbing Michael’s hand (Michael so did not blush at that. At all). Luke started to run at full speed, pulling a confused Michael behind him. He didn’t stop running until they reached a clearing, with a beautiful, sparkling lake in the middle. Michael stared in awe, looking over the gorgeous blue water and the perfect green grass and brightly colored flowers.  
“It’s pretty huh?” Michael nodded, still looking around. “C’mere.” Luke pulled Michael towards the lake, letting go of his hand. Michael gulped and watched from behind as Luke took off his shirt, tossing it to the side. Michael was trying really hard not to stare at Luke’s back muscles as he pulled off his pants and kicked off his shoes, before diving into the water. Michael’s eyes were still on Luke as he came up out of the water, flipping his now flat hair back and smiling cheekily. Michael blushed, crossing his arms over his chest. “Well, aren’t you going to join me?” Michael turned even redder, looking away from Luke’s bright and cheeky smile.  
“Uh, I’m good here.” Michael made the mistake of looking back, and catching sight of Luke’s pout.   
“C’mon, you have to participate in our first date.” Michael sputtered, eyes opening wide.  
“D-Date?” Luke smirked, swimming forward to rest his arms on the ground by Michael’s feet.   
“Yes date. Now c’mon, don’t be shy babe.” Michael choked again, this time at the pet name. His fingers reached down to fiddle with his shirt, but he hesitated.   
“Close your eyes.” Luke pouted again, but did as told, covering his eyes with his hands. Michael took a deep breath, pulling his shirt over his head. Michael didn’t notice Luke peeking as he got down to just his boxers and stepped slowly into the water. Once he was in, two arms suddenly wrapped around his torso, spinning him around in the lake. “Luke!” Michael giggled as Luke turned them around, their noses almost touching. They were both breathing deeply, staring into each other’s eyes.  
“Race you to the other side?” Luke suddenly took off, racing to the other side. Michael stood in shock for a second, before he followed after.  
Luke won, of course, and when Michael finally reached him, Luke pulled him up, wrapping his arms around his waist. “You look hot with your hair flat like this.” Michael blushed, looking away from Luke’s eyes.  
“You look hotter,” he mumbled. Luke chuckled, using a finger to turn Michael’s head and make their eyes meet.  
“Michael . . .” he whispered. Michael swallowed hard, his eyes locked with Luke’s.   
“Wha-” Michael was interrupted by Luke’s lips crashing onto his.


	13. Chapter 13

“That was amazing Luke.” Michael smiled as they reached his doorstep, Luke grabbing both of his hands and entwining their fingers so they faced each other. Their foreheads were touching, breath hitting each other’s faces in an oddly pleasant way.   
“I’m happy you had fun.” Michael grinned again, pulling himself just a bit closer. Luke took the hint, planting his lips softly on Michael’s. He squeezed Michael’s hands before they departed. Luke smirked and kissed Michael’s nose, Michael blushing as Luke pulled away and walked off, turning around half-way to blow one last kiss before getting in his car. Michael brings his fingers to his lips, lightly brushing the tingling skin and smiling to himself.  
Michael opened the door, immediately being bombarded with three bodies, belonging to his two best friends, and his mother. “Holy hell, he kissed you!”  
“Calum!”  
“Sorry Mrs. Clifford! Woah, he kissed you!” Michael laughed, stepping back from everybody.  
“Yeah, he kissed me.” The three people grinned, Ashton and Calum pushing Michael onto the couch, Karen following.   
“Tell us everything, now.” Michael did as told, watching as their eyes lit up as Michael talked about the date, and the kiss in the water.  
“Fuck, that’s cute.” Karen slapped Ashton’s arm. “Sorry, sorry. But still, that’s so cute! Why wasn’t our first kiss romantic like that?” Ashton pouted at Calum, who laughed and kissed Ashton softly. Karen rolled her eyes with a fond smile, standing up.  
“I’ll leave you boys alone now. Ashton, Calum, don’t do anything to corrupt my son’s innocence.” Michael groaned and the other two boys laughed.  
“Don’t worry Mrs. Clifford, we’ll leave that up to Luke!” Everyone laughed, except Michael, who groaned again and threw a pillow at Calum.   
The three boys all decided to sleep in the living room. Michael was on the couch, Calum and Ashton sharing a blow-up mattress on the floor. “So, you two are moving quite fast.” Ashton and Calum both smiled, Ashton squeezing the arm he had around Calum’s waist.  
“Yeah, we know. But we really like each other, and want to see how it works out moving this fast. Right?” Calum turned his head to look at Ashton, who smiled and pecked his lips.  
“Right.” Michael cooed at his friends’ cuteness, smiling at the two. He then suddenly remembers something.   
“Hey Cal, can I talk with you in the kitchen?” Calum furrows his eyebrows and looks to Ashton, who nods his head and kisses Calum’s nose.  
“Sure.” Calum stands and follows Michael away. When they are safely out of hearing range, Michael begins to speak.  
“Have you told him about the kiss?” he whispered. Calum shook his head.  
“No, and I’m not planning on it. That kiss meant nothing, and it was before I even met him. It doesn’t matter. I’ve gotten over my feelings for you, it’s behind us.” Michael nods.  
“You two fucking kissed?” Both boys heads whipped around, catching sight of a fuming Ashton. Calum immediately rushes over, trying to reach for him, but Ashton stepped back, away from Calum’s hands.  
“It wasn’t like that. Michael was upset, and he needed comfort. He was confused, and he kissed me. It didn’t mean anything, I swear baby.” Ashton swallowed thickly, glaring at his boyfriend.  
“Did you have feelings for him? Do you have feelings for him?” Calum shook his head frantically, stepping closer.  
“I did, but that was before I met you! Ash, I promise, I’m over him now.” Michael watched as Ashton shook his head, blinking away tears.  
“How am I supposed to believe you? He’s your best friend! you spend every day with him Calum, and I’m staying with him! I’m sorry, but I need some time alone.” Ashton storms away, heading for the stairs to Michael’s room. Calum is full on crying now, and he quietly walks to the mattress, snuggling up under the blanket. Michael rubs his arm, sighing to himself. Fuck, he’s messed this up big time. He heads back to his couch, having trouble falling asleep with all the thoughts of hurting his friends swarming in his mind.


	14. Chapter 14

Calum was gone when Ashton and Michael woke up. Michael sat up on the couch, seeing Ashton standing over him. “He left us notes.” Ashton handed Michael a piece of paper. Michael read over the messy handwriting. Calum has said that he left because he needs time away from Ashton to think.  
“What does yours say?” Ashton sighed, looking at the paper in his own hand.  
“That he’s sorry.” Michael nodded, and Ashton headed into the kitchen.  
After seeing what it did to his best friends’ relationship, Michael decided the best thing to do would be to tell Luke about the kiss. He figured it wouldn’t be that bad, considering it was when Luke was being a total dick and Michael was upset.  
Michael knocked on Luke’s door, biting his lip and trying to calm himself down. Luke opened the door a few minutes later, smiling when he saw who it was. “Hey, what are you-Michael? You okay?” Luke’s smile faltered when he saw Michael’s distressed look.   
“We need to talk.” Luke’s eyes widened.  
“No, no, if you’re breaking up with me, I’m sorry for whatever I fucked up. I thought we had fun the other night, oh my god-”  
“Luke, I’m not breaking up with you. Just let me in so we can talk.” Luke quieted and nodded, stepping back to give Michael room to step inside. When he did so, Michael lead Luke to the couch, sitting them both down. “Luke, I have to tell you something really important.” Luke nodded, keeping eye contact with Michael and grabbing his hand to squeeze it softly. Michael looked down, smiling to himself at the gesture.  
“What is it?”  
“Well, um, after I uh, sang my song, the first time, and I got upset, and Calum came to comfort me . . . “   
“Yeah, what happened?” Michael gnawed on his lips again, taking a deep breath. “Tell me Michael.” Luke’s voice was straining, telling Michael he was getting worried.   
“We kissed. I kissed him. It didn’t mean anything, and I was so upset, and angry at you, and just, I don’t know. My emotions caught up with me, and I kissed him.” Michael watched nervously as Luke sat silently, obviously trying to process what he had just been told. Once he had, he stood up quickly.  
“Why the hell didn’t you tell me sooner?” Michael’s jaw fell opened, he didn’t know what he expected, but it wasn’t this.  
“I didn’t think it was important.” Michael stood up as well, meeting Luke’s harsh gaze.  
“Damn right its important! You kissed your best friend, who you hang out with all the time, how could you expect me not to care about that?” Michael rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest.  
“It was before we became a thing, and after you yelled at me for being gay. I was so fucking mad at you, and needed a release. Calum has always been there for me, so I took it out on him. It meant nothing Luke, I don’t have feelings for him. Just you.” Luke’s jaw tightened, and he glared at Michael.  
“Get out.” Michael gaped, eyebrows raising.  
“What?”  
“I said, get out. Now. Before I make you.” Michael scoffed and rolled his eyes.  
“Fine.” Michael stormed out of Luke’s house, pulling his jacket closer and slamming the door. His emotions finally caught up with him then, tears starting to fall from his eyes. Why would Luke get so mad over a kiss that happened before they got together?  
Michael started on the way home, but then realized that he didn’t want to burden Ashton with his problems. So, he headed to Calum’s.  
“Michael?” Calum opened the door, widening his eyes at the sight of his upset best friend. “What happened mate?”  
“Luke, he, he got mad at me for the kiss.” Calum sighed, bringing Michael in for a hug.  
“We have stupid boyfriends, its okay. Come inside.” Michael chuckled despite his crying, following Calum inside, and thinking about how him and Luke weren’t boyfriends, and probably now never would be.


	15. Chapter 15

As soon as Michael and Calum are in the door of Michael’s home, Calum is immediately pulling a confused Ashton into the kitchen. Michael’s mum comes out, probably kicked out by the determined Kiwi boy. She sees Michael’s distressed look, and pulls him down onto the couch. “Okay, I am tired of you looking so upset and not telling me what is going on. Tell me, now.” Michael sighed, leaning back onto the couch and closing his eyes.  
“Luke and I got in a big fight over something stupid, and I don’t think he’s going to forgive me.” Michael hesitantly opened his eyes, seeing his Karen’s sympathetic look.  
“What did you fight about honey?” She rubbed his knee softly, hoping to comfort her upset son.  
“Calum and I kissed. But it was a long time ago, before Luke and I became a thing. Before Calum and Ashton became a thing. It shouldn’t even matter.” Karen’s eyes flicked to the kitchen door.  
“Is that what Calum and Ashton are fighting about?” Michael nodded, leaning slightly onto his mother. Karen began to run her fingers through Michael’s hair, placing a kiss to his forehead. “Michael, if Luke doesn’t understand that the kiss meant nothing and it was before you two started going out, than he doesn’t deserve you. A relationship is built on trust, and if he can’t trust you to be loyal to him, than that’s his own problem, and it just wasn’t meant to be.” Michael nodded, bringing his mother in for a hug.  
“Thank you mum.” Karen smiled sadly, giving Michael’s shoulder a squeeze before leaving the room. Michael sat back on the couch until Ashton and Calum came back into the room, holding hands. Michael forced a smile as the two boys sat down. “You two okay now?” Calum and Ashton both nodded, Ashton pecking Calum’s cheek.  
“Yeah, all good.” Michael tried his best to be happy for his two best friends, but it was hard, considering he couldn’t get over how much he hoped Luke would understand.

 

* * * 

 

Michael was laying on his bed, unable to sleep. It was nearing three in the morning, and all Michael had done was toss and turn. He brought his blanket close to his chest, sighing into the darkness.  
Suddenly, his phone beeping interrupted the silence. Michael groaned and blindly reached for his phone, unplugging it from the charger. He squinted at the bright screen for a moment before his eyes adjusted, seeing the text message. Confused as to who would be texting him this early in the morning, he unlocked his phone, opening up the message.

Luke: Meet me at the school

Michael looked over the text again, not quite understanding. Wasn’t Luke mad at him? Why would he want to meet at the school in the middle of the night? After the initial thoughts of this being Luke’s plan to murder him, Michael got out of bed, throwing on some sweatpants and a sweatshirt, as well as a pair of shoes.   
Michael quietly crept down the stairs, sneaking past a snoring Ashton in the living room. He went out to the back door, considering it was far away from where Ashton and his mum were sleeping. He slowly opened the door, slipping outside and softly closing it behind him, and then beginning the journey to the school.


	16. Chapter 16

Michael couldn’t have been more surprised by what he saw when he arrived at the school. There was Luke, standing on the steps to the main building, holding a bouquet of white flowers. Luke was smiling nervously. and held them out to Michael. “White flowers mean forgiveness, or at least that’s what the lady at the shop told me.” Michael had a small smile on his face as he took the flowers, looking down at them. “I really am so fucking sorry Michael. I overreacted. I know it happened before we became a thing, so I shouldn’t be mad.”   
“It’s alright, I forgive you. The flowers are a nice touch.” Luke laughed quietly, and Michael set the flowers on the ground. Luke pulled Michael in by the waist, nudging their noses together. Both boys giggled, sighing in content as their lips touched softly.   
It wasn’t much later when the two were sitting down on the steps of the school, Michael straddling Luke’s waist and lips locked in a searing kiss. Michael’s hands were on Luke’s cheeks, bringing their faces closer as their Luke’s tongue explored Michael’s mouth. Michael pulled away after a while and rested his head on Luke’s shoulder, while Luke rubbed his skin under the t-shirt Michael was wearing   
“I should go back, before my mum or Ashton wake up,” Michael whispered softly, placing a kiss to Luke’s neck. Luke sighed, squeezing Michael’s waist.   
“I don’t want you to leave though.” Luke pouted his lips and Michael laughed, leaning up to leave a small peck to Luke’s mouth.   
“I’ll see you at school tomorrow. Drive me home now though?” Luke nodded, still whining a bit as Michael got off of his lap and they stood up. They held hands as they walked to Luke’s car, and Luke opened the door for Michael, who was holding the beautiful flowers from Luke.   
The drive to Michael’s was short, and Michael was about to leave when Luke grabbed his hands, turning him back to leave a short kiss to his lips. “I’ll miss you,” he whispered, winking cheekily. Michael laughed, pressing their lips together again.   
In between short kisses, he said “It’s one night Luke, you’ll be fine.” Luke pouted, keeping their lips together a little longer before speaking.  
“No I won’t.” Michael giggled, leaving one last kiss before exiting the car. He stood on the sidewalk and waved until Luke drove off, then headed to the door. He opened the door slowly, creeping in as quietly as he could. However, the effort failed, since he found Ashton with open eyes lying on the couch.   
“You met with Luke didn’t you?” There was a smirk on Ashton’s lips, making Michael’s cheeks tint red.  
“Uh, yeah.” It was then Ashton noticed the flowers in Michael’s hands.  
“White for forgiveness?” Ashton asked, smirk growing wider. Michael’s blush deepened.  
“Yeah. He apologized, I forgave him, we may have made out a little, but that’s pretty much it.” Ashton smiled, patting the seat on the couch next to him.  
“I’m happy for you.” Michael smiled, taking the seat next to Ashton, the two chatting for the rest of the night.

 

* * * 

 

“Mind if I sit with you?” Michael turned around to meet Luke’s smiling eyes, gesturing to the empty seat next to Michael at the lunch table. Michael turned to Calum, who nodded in agreement. Luke took the seat, immediately throwing his arm around Michael’s shoulder and kissing his cheek.  
The three boys talked for a while, before they were rudely interrupted by Thomas. “Aw, look at the two fags, all cuddles up together. How cute,” he mocked, an evil sneer on his face. Luke clenched his jaw, ignoring Michael as he grabbed his arm and told him to calm down.   
Luke threw the first punch. It landed square on Thomas’s jaw, throwing him off balance. As soon as he regained it, he attacked Luke.   
Michael yelled out as Luke got punched in the stomach, a loud groan leaving the blond’s lips. Before Anyone could even react, Mr. Johnson was there, breaking it up.   
“Get off, now! Luke Hemmings, Thomas Bernard, you are both suspended!” Luke and Thomas stopped throwing punches, both hanging their heads. Luke took a snuck glance back to Michael, who blew him a kiss. Luke smiled and pretended to catch it, bringing his hand to his lips and kissing it. Michael giggled, watching as Luke disappeared with the principal. 

 

* * *

 

As soon as he could, Michael headed straight to Luke’s house. He knew that his parents weren’t home, so Michael walked right inside, going into Luke’s room.  
“How did you get in here?” Luke asked, scooting up on the bed.  
“Door was open.” Michael leaned down to leave a soft kiss to the boy’s lips, who winces slightly. Michael pulled away, now looking at the small cut on Luke’s lip, that was still bleeding a little. “Are you okay? How badly are you hurt?” Luke chuckled at Michael’s worried expression, brushing his knuckles across his cheekbone.  
“Babe,” Michael blushed, “I’m fine, I promise. Just a few bruises, nothing serious.” Michael sighed, getting into the bed and laying next to Luke.  
The two laid in silence for a while, Luke rubbing his hand up and down Michael’s arm. “Would you maybe want to go on another date with me?” Luke asked quietly. Michael turned his head to their eyes could meet.  
“I’d love to Luke.” Luke smiled, their lips touching in a small kiss.

 

* * * 

 

By the time Michael got home, it was past dark. He was currently sitting on the couch, Ashton and Calum snuggling on the other side.   
“So? What happened?” Michael blushed a little at Calum’s question, looking down at his lap.  
“He’s taking me on another date.” Calum and Ashton smiled at him, Ashton squeezing his arm around Calum’s shoulder.  
“You happy mate?” Ashton asked. Michael nodded, a small smile on his lips.  
“Yeah, I’m actually really, really happy.”


	17. Chapter 17

“Bye Ashton!” Calum and Michael waved, watching as Ashton grinned back and got into his mum’s car. Michael shut the door, him and Calum taking seats on the sofa in the living room.  
The two boys played video games for a while, before Michael got a question in his head that he couldn’t get out.  
“Have you and Ashton had sex yet?” Calum choked on his popcorn the boys were sharing, dropping his Xbox controller onto the ground.  
“Uh, yeah. Don’t worry, it wasn’t on your bed.” Michael laughed, before realizing something else. He jumped off of the couch, dusting off his backside.  
“Please tell me that doesn’t mean you fucked on this couch.” Calum erupted into laughter as Michael shook his body and tried to wipe every inch of him off.  
“Michael Michael, we didn’t, I swear!” Michael stopped cleaning himself and sat back down, glaring at Calum.  
“Good. Anyway, don’t you think that’s kind of fast? It’s been less than a week.” Calum shrugged, leaning his back against the armrest.  
“Eh, not really. Everyone’s relationship is different, you know. Just because me and Ashton are moving fast, doesn’t mean you and Luke have to. Do you want to? Wait, I mean.” Michael thought it over. He doesn’t want Luke to think Michael is using him for sex, and doesn’t want to build a relationship on sex and not actually getting close to each other emotionally.  
“Yeah, I think so. Waiting sounds more like me.” Calum nodded, and the two switched to some random topic, staying up the rest of the night.


	18. Chapter 18

Luke: Would you like to maybe go out with me again?

Michael blushed as he read the text message Luke had sent him. Michael was at lunch, but since Luke was suspended, he was at home.  
It seemed like him and Luke had been spending most of their time together, but in reality they had only been on one date. One very beautiful, amazing date, that is. But still, this would only be their second. Michael still had no doubts, responding with an immediate yes. There wasn’t anything he wanted more in that moment.   
Except maybe for Calum to stop bothering him.  
“Was that Luke? Aww Mikey, you’re blushing! It was Luke!” Michael groaned, covering his red cheek with his palm.  
“Mm not blushing,” he mumbled, even though he could feel the definite heat in his cheeks. Calum laughed and poked Michael’s cheek, who hit the tan hand and leaned away.  
“Yes you are! What did he want?” Michael’s cheeks deepened in color as he stuffed his phone in his back pocket.  
“He asked me out again, no big deal.” Calum seemed to think it was a huge deal.  
“Aww, my Mikey is going on a date!” Calum squealed and clapped his hands like a twelve year old girl. Michael shushed him and grabbed his hands, bringing them back down to the boy’s lap.  
“Shut up you dick, it’s not like it’s our first.” Calum pouted slightly at Michael’s angry tone, but kept quiet. Michael was very thankful for that.

 

* * * 

 

When Michael got home, he headed straight for the kitchen, where he knew his mother would be. He figured he should tell him mum he would be out tonight, but was praying with all he is that she didn’t ask where, or with who. He didn’t need to be teased mercilessly by his best friend and his mother, that’s for sure.  
“Hey mum,” Michael began, leaning on the counter. Karen was making a sandwich, currently piling turkey onto wheat bread.  
“Hey Michael, how was school?” Michael shrugged, nabbing a slice of cheese from the cutting board.  
“It was alright. I just wanted to say that I’m going to be going out tonight.” Karen nodded, seeming distracted by her food.  
“That’s fine dear. I’m going on a business trip anyway, so you’ll have the house to yourself.” Michael cheered silently, nodding his head.  
“Kay, thanks mum.” Karen absently nodded.  
“No problem, just don’t get into any trouble while I’m gone. Be responsible.” Michael nodded, kissing his mum’s cheek.  
“Course mum, I’ll see ya later.” With that, Michael left the room, smiling to himself.

 

* * * 

 

A few hours later, Karen had left, and Michael was finishing getting ready for the date. He knew that he shouldn’t need to dress up too much, so he didn’t, settling for his normal black skinny jeans and a nicer than usual plain gray sweater. He spent at least twenty minutes fixing his hair though, trying to get his fringe to lay just right.  
He was however interrupted by a knocking on the door. Michael grinned, giving himself one more look over before rushing downstairs, opening the door for who he knew would be Luke.  
“Hello Michael.” Luke smiled warmly, extending his hand. Michael smiled back and took it.  
“Hi.” Luke chuckled and started walking down the path, Michael closing the door behind him as he was lead to Luke’s car.  
Michael was astounded by the restaurant when they arrived. It looked entirely too fancy. “Luke, you didn’t have to do this.” Luke shook his head, helping Michael out of his seat and holding his hand as they walked up to the building.  
“Of course I did, you deserve the best.” Michael blushed, looking at the ground. When they got inside, the waiter’s eyes immediately landed on their entwined hands, a look of obvious distaste on his face.   
Luke must have noticed, because he gripped Michael’s hand tighter, clenching his jaw. “What, do you have a problem with gays?” he spoke harshly, and way too loudly. Half the restaurant turned their heads to look at the scene. The waiter glared back, not backing down.  
“It is an abomination, completely unnatural. You two should be ashamed of yourselves.” That was the final straw. Luke threw himself at the waiter, punching him square in the jaw. Michael exclaimed and grabbed Luke’s arm, pulling him back. His gaze softened when he met Michael’s eyes, giving one last glare before pulling Michael out of the building.   
Once they got to the car, Luke engulfed Michael in a hug, burying his face in Michael’s neck. “I’m so sorry about that, he was a total dick.” Michael shrugged, kissing Luke’s cheek softly.  
“It’s okay Luke, I know there’ll be homophobes out there who don’t approve. We’re okay though, right? Let’s just go.” Luke nodded, and let go of Michael enough for them to press their lips together softly.

Thirty minutes later, the pair were sat at the lake they had their first date. The sun was setting, lighting the sky in beautiful colors. “It’s so pretty,” Michael whispered, for some reason not wanting to disrupt the moment with loud noises. Luke nodded, tightening the arm around Michael’s waist.  
“I should probably get you home, before it’s too late.” Michael pouted, leaning his head on Luke’s shoulder.  
“You can stay over? If you want, I mean. My mom isn’t home.” Luke smiled at Michael’s nervousness, kissing his temple before pulling them both up. He wrapped his arms around Michael’s waist, planting a kiss to his lips.  
“I would love to.”  
And that is how the two ended up heavily making out on Michael’s bed. Luke was in between Michael’s legs, one hand on his hip and the other supporting his weight by Michael’s head. Michael had his arms wrapped around Luke’s neck, pulling their bodies tight together. Luke’s tongue explored every inch of Michael’s mouth, kissing so hard Michale felt as if his lips were going to bruise.  
Once Luke started to slowly inch Michael’s sweater up, Michael stopped him, sliding one hand down to Luke’s stomach and gently pushing him away. Luke broke the kiss, looking at Michael’s face worriedly.   
“Too soon,” Michael spoke quietly. “Can we just cuddle?” Luke smiled and nodded.   
“Of course, come here.” Luke flipped over to lay next to Michael, pulling his body close. Michael snuggled into Luke’s chest, letting his warmth lull him to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

It took Michael a minute to remember where he was; who was lying in the bed next to him. What had happened. He was so thankful that Luke didn’t even try to pressure him into doing anything he didn’t want to do. At first glance, Luke seemed like the type of person who couldn’t care less about what people felt or wanted, but that wasn’t true. Luke did not live up to the bad-boy image he portrayed. Michael was so happy he got to uncover the sweet, caring boy underneath the facade Luke put up.  
After a few moments, Michael could feel the blond’s body stirring on his other side. The arm set around Michael’s waist gripped tighter, and Michael felt a cold nose press against the skin on the back of his neck.   
“Too cold,” Michael murmured sleepily. He felt the breath hit his skin as Luke chuckled softly, tightening the arm around Michael’s body even more.   
“C’mon Mikey, time to get up.” Michael pouted as Luke sat up on the bed, pulling Michael up with him. Luke leaned down to kiss Michael, but the latter put his hand in front of his face, causing Luke’s lips to land on it.  
Luke pouted from behind Michael’s hand, squeezing Michael’s waist. “Morning breath,” Michael whispered, giggling. Luke rolled his eyes playfully but left a kiss to Michael’s palm before rushing away into the bathroom.

 

* * * 

 

Michael had stayed in his room to get dressed, and had started to wonder why Luke had never returned. He made his way into the kitchen, looking around for the blond. “Luke?”  
“In here!” Michael turned into the kitchen, surprised by what he saw. Luke was bent over the oven, stirring something in a pan on the stovetop. Michael stepped closer, seeing he was making scrambled eggs.  
“Luke, this is my house, you don’t need to cook breakfast.” Luke chuckled and turned to Michael, who was leaning against the counter, and pecked his cheek.  
“You let me stay over; I’m gonna pay you back.” Luke then focused his attention back to the food before him.  
Michael then glanced at the clock, eyes immediately widening. “Luke! We’re late for school!” Michael started to yank Luke’s arm, but the blond grabbed Michael’s wrists, pulling his body close.  
“Let’s skip today, okay? Just spend the day together, you and me?” Michael was about to say no, but nodded reluctantly, sighing.  
“Fine. But we are going tomorrow.”

 

* * *

 

Luke and Michael had finished their breakfast, deciding to cuddle and watch movies for the next few hours since they had the house to themselves. Every once in a while, Luke would press a little kiss to Michael’s temple or cheek, making the other boy blush. Luke chuckled softly every time, placing more kisses to Michael’s burning cheeks.  
“Babe,” Luke spoke softly, nuzzling his nose into Michael’s soft fringe.  
“Yeah?” Michael looked up at Luke, meeting his bright blue eyes.  
“Let’s go get lunch, yeah?” Michael agreed, and the pair got up.

 

* * *

 

Michael and Luke were sitting on a park bench, Michael across Luke’s lap and the blond’s arms wrapped tightly around the smaller boy’s waist. Michael rested his head on Luke’s chest, and his eyes were closed, so he didn’t see the man walk up to the two, though he did feel Luke stiffen from underneath him.  
“Where the fuck have you been?” Michael flinched at the loud, harsh voice, quickly turning his head to see who had spoken. A man was standing before the pair, and Michael instantly knew who he was. With his pale skin and blond hair, there was no way he wasn’t Luke’s father.  
Luke’s arms tightened around Michael’s waist, as if to keep him safe. “Anywhere but home with you, asshole.” Luke squeezed Michael again before setting him aside and standing up to meet his father. Michael stayed on the bench, gripping the bottom tightly.  
“How many times have I told you you can’t leave without my permission?” Luke’s father spat in the blond’s face. Luke’s face was red and his fists were balled up at his sides.  
“You aren’t the fucking boss of me, I can do whatever the hell I want.” The man sneered, and Michael noticed when his eyes flicked over.  
“Is this your knew little boy toy? You two little faggots.” Michael looked away, but Luke just got angrier.   
“Stay the fuck away from him, he did nothing to you.” Michael could feel how close Luke was to lashing out. He stood up, setting a warning hand on the taller boy’s shoulder. Luke visibly relaxed, grabbing Michael’s hand. “We’re leaving. Don’t expect me to be home for dinner.” Michael and Luke ignored the harsh words Luke’s father continued to throw at them as they walked away.

 

* * * 

 

“Lukey?” Luke stiffened. He could tell, just from how gentle Michael’s voice was, what this was going to be about.  
“You want to know about my parents, huh?” Michael nodded shyly. The two boys were back to cuddling on the couch, a movie playing forgotten in the background.  
“Right. Well, as you saw, my dad and I have a horrible relationship. He’s usually away on business trips, but when he’s home he drinks his life away. He hates me for being gay, and he always wants me home. To have control of me.” Michael could feel tears in his eyes. No one deserved that.  
“Your mum?” Luke sighed, nuzzling into Michael’s neck.  
“She died giving birth to me. I guess that’s why he hates me so much.” Michael shook his head, bringing himself closer.  
“I’m so sorry Lukey, no one deserves that, especially not you.”  
“It’s alright. I just have to worry about where I’m gonna be staying now.” Luke chuckled dryly. Michael frowned, before an idea came to mind.  
“Maybe my mom can do something! You could live here!” Luke shook his head.  
“That would never work.”  
“You never know until you ask.”  
“You’d do that?” Luke had this look of hope and pleading in his eyes that made Michael’s heart break.  
“Of course.” Luke smiled sadly, pressing a kiss to Michael’s lips.


	20. Chapter 20

“I’m so sorry Luke, but until you’re eighteen, you’re father is your legal guardian. It’s against the law for me to do anything other than let you stay a few nights. And even that, if you’re dad calls the police, would be kidnapping unless we can prove this is a safer environment.” Karen sighed heavily, a deep look of sorrow on her face. She was sitting opposite Luke and Michael on the couch. Michael had just told her Luke’s situation, but she couldn’t do anything about it.

“But that’s not fair! It’s so obvious my life would be better here!” Luke pulled at his hair in frustration. Michael grabbed his hands and put them in his lap to keep them from causing any damage. Luke looked over at him gratefully.

“I know Luke, but it’s just the way it is. You can stay here for a few nights, until your father leaves again. As long as you sleep on the couch.” Despite the depressing situation, Michael blushed and Luke laughed, kissing his burning cheek.

“Of course Mrs. Clifford.” Karen laughed and patted Luke’s leg before standing up.

“Call me Karen Luke. Goodnight you two.” Michael and Luke each said goodnight as she left.

Luke pulled Michael into his side, kissing the top of his head. Michael snuggled even closer. “I’m sorry there’s nothing we can do Luke.” Luke sighed, squeezing his arms a little tighter around Michael.

“It’s okay Mikey, I get it. My dad probably already drank away the memory of seeing me. I just need four days here, and then he’s gone again.” Michael nodded, tilting his head up so Luke could peck his lips.

“As long as you need.” Luke nodded. He pulled the two down so they were laying on the couch, Michael half on top of Luke with one arm and one leg over his torso. 

Even though they were probably supposed to sleep in different rooms, they ended up falling asleep in each other’s arms on the much too small couch.


	21. Chapter 21

Michael very much liked having Luke around all the time. It was nice getting to cuddle with him on the couch all day, sharing kisses when Michael’s mother wasn’t around. Unfortunately, that bliss was cut short because Luke’s father left on another business trip. He moved back home, now able to live alone while his dad was away. 

What made it a little better was Luke’s suspension was over, so Michael was able to sit with him at lunch. Calum was also there, but he didn’t take his eyes off of his phone once. Every few minutes his phone would vibrate, and a small smile would overtake his face before he quickly typed a reply.

“You’re texting Ashton, aren’t you?” Michael asked, smirking slightly. Luke had his arm around Michael’s waist, and he laughed as Calum blushed. 

“Maybe.” Michael joined Luke in the laughter, and Luke left a kiss to Michael’s cheek. It was then Michael noticed all the stares. Because Ashton didn’t go to their school, Luke and Michael were the only gay couple. People thought they were weird and different, and many of the people weren’t very accepting. 

Luke must have picked up on Michael’s discomfort, so he grabbed his chin with his finger, lightly kissing his lips. “Just ignore them all babe, it’s okay. You’re okay.” Michael nodded, and he stole another kiss from Luke.

“I know.” The couple went back to eating, Michael noticing Calum back on his phone.

“Do you want to go out tonight?” Luke asked, catching Michael’s attention again. Michael smiled and nodded, squeezing Luke’s hand.

“I’d love to.”

 

* * * 

 

After school, Michael was doing his homework when he was rudely interrupted. Calum and Ashton literally burst into his house, bright smiles on their faces. 

“What the fuck are you guys doing here?” Michael exclaimed, jumping up from his seat in surprise. The couple laughed, grabbing Michael’s arms.

“We’re here to help you get ready for your date stupid.” Michael had no opportunity to argue before he was being pulled into his room.

Michael was trying to decided what dress shirt to wear when Calum asks the question.

“Do you love him?” Michael was caught off guard. Did he love Luke? There were no doubts in his mind once he thought about it.

“Yes. I just don’t know if I should tell him.” Ashton jumped up from his spot on the bed.

“You have to! You can’t hide feelings like this, right Cal?” Calum nodded. 

“Yeah, you need to tell him Mikey.” Michael nodded, biting his lip nervously. Was now really the time to admit his feelings to Luke?


	22. Chapter 22

Michael had finally finished getting ready when he heard a knock on the door. He rushed to it, but was beat by both Calum and Ashton, who opened the door. “Hey Luke! Nice to see you. Michael’s right here.” Michael rolled his eyes as Ashton grabbed his arm, pulling him forward and into Luke, who had to catch the boy in order for him not to fall. Michael blushed as Luke winked at their position, laughing softly.

“You ready to go then?” Michael nodded frantically.

“Yes, let’s get out of here. By guys! Don’t have sex on my bed!” Calum and Ashton were both red in the face as Michael closed the door behind him, giggling like crazy.

The couple drove for a while, but Michael recognized where they were going. There was a soft smile on his face as they pulled up to the lake they shared their first date. “Aw Luke, this is so cute!” They got out of the car, and Michael saw a picnic set up.

“I’m happy you like it.” Michael nodded excitedly, and as they sat down, Luke pulled Michael into his lap, kissing his neck softly.

The couple fed each other the food, sharing little kisses every few minutes since they were unable to stop themselves from doing so. Michael swears that Luke’s lips are some type of addictive drug. 

After they finished eating, they sat in silence, Michael resting his head on Luke’s shoulder as they stared across the lake. The sun was starting to set, lighting the water in different hues of yellow, orange, and blue. 

Michael remembered what he talked about with Calum and Ashton. He was sure he loved Luke, so what better time to admit in than now?

“I love you.” Michael whispered. Suddenly Luke tensed, and stood them both up, a shocked look on his face.

 

“No, no. You can’t love me. People don’t love me.” Michael was stunned.

“What do you mean? Luke, I’ve fallen in love with you.’’

“No! No you haven’t. I’m a fucker and dumper Michael, you can’t love that. I’m a fucking man-whore! You’re too good to love me. People don’t love me, and I don’t love anyone either. I can’t love.” Michael felt tears in his eyes, and he wiped them away in frustration.

“Fine then.” Michael stomped off and got back into the car. Luke followed, and got into the driver’s seat. However, they didn’t talk once, Michael glaring into his lap, and Luke doing the same thing but looking at the road.

When they got to Michael’s house, Michael got out of the car without a word, slamming the door behind him and rushing into the house. 

Calum and Ashton were still there, and Michael rushed to them sitting on the couch, throwing himself at Calum and curling up into his chest. “Woah, Mikey, what happened?” Calum wrapped his arms around his best friend, sharing a concerned look with Ashton, who started rubbing soothing circles into Michael’s back. 

“Luke-Luke, I told h-him I lo-love him, and he f-freaked out. Said-Said he can’t love me, and I-I can’t love h-him.” Michael had started crying. Calum placed a gentle kiss to Michael’s hair, squeezing his middle.

“It’s okay Mikey, it’s okay.” Michael stayed like that for hours, wrapped up in his best friends’ arms.


	23. Chapter 23

A little while later, Calum and Ashton had left Michael alone in his living room. Michael was too heartbroken to even think about doing anything beneficial to his life, so instead he grabbed every piece of junk food he could find, curled up under a fluffy blanket on the couch, and made a pile of every depressing romance movie his mother owned (there were a lot). He put the first one in the DVD player, and clicked play.

Two movies, a box of cookies, and half a carton of ice-cream later, there was a loud, persistent knocking on the door. Michael groaned, standing from the couch and keeping the blanket wrapped tightly around his shoulders as he mumbled incoherent curses to whoever was standing on the other side of the door. 

As soon as he opened it, his eyes went wide. There was Luke, with puffy red eyes and obvious tear stains on his bright red cheek, holding a giant bouquet of flowers and a huge box of chocolates. Michael was about to slam the door when Luke put his arm out, stopping the movement.

“Michael, please, listen to me. I’m so sorry about what I did. I know I’ve made so many mistakes, and this one might be one of the biggest. I know all of my apologies sound the same, but I hope you can forgive me. I freaked out because I was scared Michael. I’ve never loved a boy before, I’ve never even thought about it, but then you came along, and you made me doubt everything I thought I knew about myself. I did fall in love with you Michael, and that’s the scariest thing I’ve ever done, but it’s also the most amazing.” 

Michael crossed his arms and looked down at the floor. He didn’t want to forgive Luke, he really didn’t, but Luke said he loved him. How could he stay mad after this?

“Fine, you dick, get in here.” A huge grin broke out across Luke’s face, and he set the flowers and chocolates down on the table as soon as he could before pulling Michael by his waist into a huge kiss. Michael was smiling now too, as Luke pushed them down onto the couch. Michael broke the kiss, cuddling up into Luke’s chest so the larger boy could wrap his arms around Michael’s middle. 

“I love you Mikey,” Luke whispered, placing a lingering kiss to Michael’s cheek.

“I love you too.”


	24. Chapter 24

School was finally over, and Luke rode home with Michael, since the blond needed help with his math. They set up on the coffee table in the living room, Luke pulling out his Algebra homework. Not too far into the worksheet, Luke had gotten frustrated. 

“I don’t care about stupid quadratic formulas Mikey,” Luke whined, pouting his lips. He had taken a spot behind Michael after they had migrated to the floor, and had his arms wrapped around Michael’s waist, looking over his shoulder at the math equations. Luke turned his head so he could start placing kisses to Michael’s neck. 

“Luke stop, you need to learn how to do this.” Luke groaned again, not stopping his relentless kissing.

“No, I just wanna kiss you.” Michael rolled his eyes but gave in anyway, turning around in Luke’s lap and connected their lips. Luke smiled happily and grabbed Michael’s hips, bringing them closer together. Luke entered his tongue into Michael’s mouth, accidentally bucking his hips up.

Michael jumped away, lips swollen and face red. “Oh my god, Mikey, I’m sorry, I got caught up in the moment and-”

“It’s okay Luke.” Luke stopped mid-sentence, looking up at Michael, who looked away to rest his head on Luke’s shoulder. Luke rubbed his hands up and down Michael’s sides slowly. 

“How long do you want to wait? I’m not trying to pressure you, I don’t care how long you want to wait, I’m just curious.” Michael nodded, fiddling with the bottom of Luke’s shirt.

“I’m not ready to, you know, go all the way. But, uh, if you want to do other stuff . . .” Luke perked up, grabbing Michael’s chin and tilting his head up.

“You sure? One-hundred percent?” Michael giggled at Luke’s eager face and nodded, brushing their noses together. 

“Yes, I’m sure.” Luke grinned and pressed their mouths together and pushing Michael’s lips apart.

“I’m just going to touch you, okay?” Michael nodded, breathing hard. Luke left another peck to Michael’s lips, before sliding his hand down Michael’s torso. Michael’s breath hitched as Luke reached his jeans, slowly unbuttoning and unzipping them. “Still okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, please Luke.” Luke smiled softly, kissing Michael again.

“Anything for you baby.” Michael gasped as Luke reached down his pants, pulling out Michael’s half-hard dick. Michael’s eyes were wide as Luke started to pump his hand, still struggling to breath. 

“Lu-Luke, I-I, oh.” Michael moaned his words, thrusting up into Luke’s fist. Luke connected their lips, kissing slowly and passionately. Michael digged his fingers into Luke’s shoulders, gasping and groaning into Luke’s mouth. Luke sped up his hand, licking past Michael’s lips. His other hand rested on Michael’s stomach, traveling up and down before sliding over to rest on Michael’s waist. 

Considering this was Michael’s first time doing anything like this, Michael was already close, feeling a warm pressure build up in the pit of his stomach. 

He hit his orgasm hard, letting out a loud moan in the middle of his living room as Luke’s hand got covered in his come. 

Michael’s vision was hazy, but he could see when Luke took out his own cock, giving himself a few quick pumps before he was coming as well. 

The two boys took a few minutes to catch their breath, just breathing against each other. “Can you stay?” Michael asked. Luke smiled sweetly and nodded, pecking Michael’s lips.

“Of course.”


	25. Chapter 25

Luke held a tight grip to Michael’s hand as the two walked around the town. Michael had no idea where they were going, but Luke seemed to have a location in mind, since he was steering Michael down the street.

The couple finally stopped outside a dinky, old tattoo parlor. Michael looked up at Luke quizzically. “Um, what are we doing here?”

“I’m going to get a tattoo.” Luke grinned, bright blue eyes shining. Michael raised an eyebrow, but Luke ignored it, pulling Michael inside. 

Michael immediately felt out of place. The walls were lined with tattoo designs, and the only people around were incredibly scary looking and heavily tattooed. Michael clung to Luke like his life depended on it. Luke chuckled, squeezing Michael’s hand and turning his head to press a kiss to his temple. 

Luke walked up to the counter, to wear a scantily dressed (though you still couldn’t see any skin do to the extreme amount of ink on her body) girl was standing. She smiled sweetly, eyes the boy’s clasped hands. Michael looked away as she swept her eyes over him with an intense look of judgement. “Can I help you?” she asked, directing her attention to Luke. He smiled back, obviously unfazed. 

“Yeah, I’m getting a tattoo on my upper back. I drew out the design.” Luke took out a folded piece of paper, handing it to the girl. She unfolded it, glancing it over. 

“An ‘M’?” Michael gasped as she turned the paper around. Luke nodded, giving a cheeky smile to Michael.

“Please tell me that’s not for me,” he asked. Luke shrugged.

“Of course it’s for you, we’re going to be together forever, and I want a permanent reminder of that.”

Michael shook his head. “This is crazy.”

Luke grinned. “So am I.”

Michael waited as Luke got the design done, blushing as Luke winked at him when he took his shirt off. He watched as Luke’s face scrunched in pain slightly as the girl started, but soon relaxed as time passed. It didn’t take very long (it was a fairly small tattoo), and as soon as it was over, Luke got up, walking over to the full length mirror. He turned to look at the cursive, enscripted “M” on his shoulder blade. Michael stared in awe, coming up behind him. Luke grabbed Michael’s waist, kissing him slowly.

“I can’t believe you did that.” Luke laughed, pressing another kiss to Michael’s forehead.

“Just for you babe.”

 

* * * 

 

After going out to lunch at an adorable cafe downtown, Michael and Luke found themselves at a park, running around the playground. It had started raining, so the park was deserted, the two being the only ones there. They laughed and ran around the swings and slides, chasing after each other in the pouring rain. Luke finally caught Michael around the waist, snatching him up and spinning him around. Michael squealed, giggling as Luke finally set him down. 

“I love you,” Luke whispered, nuzzling his nose against Michael’s. Michael smiled, pressing their lips together.

“I love you too.”

 

* * * 

 

Luke went home with Michael, and for once, his mum was there. She cooked them dinner, the three making small talk, and Karen getting to know her son’s boyfriend. Before leaving, Luke gave Michael a deep kiss, saying goodbye before leaving the house. Karen walked up behind Michael, resting her hand on his shoulder. 

“Michael, let’s talk in the kitchen.” Michael bit his lip and nodded. Her tone sounded kind, but her words felt like he was about to be punished. Michael followed his mother into the kitchen. She turned to him, leaning against the counter.

“Don’t be scared sweetie, I’m not about to say you have to break up with him. It’s just as your mother, there are some things I have to talk to you about. Luke is your first boyfriend, and you obviously have deep feelings for him, so there are some things we need to talk about.” Michael nodded nervously.

“Are we about to have the sex talk?” Karen laughed. 

“Kind of. I know you know what you’re doing, but I have to ask, have you done anything with Luke?” Michael blushed, shaking his head.

“We haven’t had sex Mum.” Karen sighed in relief.

“Good. But I know you’re two teenage boys, so if it does happen, that’s okay. As long as you use proper protection, and you know he’s going to stay with you. I’m not some crazy overprotective parent who is going to force you to wait until marriage. I don’t want you to have sex in high school, but it’s not the worst thing you could do. As long as you know he loves you and cares about you, and you feel the same way about him, I’m okay with it.” Michael nodded. 

“Thanks Mum.” Michael reached forward to hug Karen, kissing her cheek before saying goodnight and heading upstairs.


	26. Chapter 26

Weeks later, it was the time of Luke’s eighteenth birthday. Michael had spent the entire day over at Luke’s house, the couple doing nothing other than cuddling on the couch and watching Disney movies. Karen eventually called Michael, inviting Luke over for dinner. When they got there, they were met by Calum and Ashton.

“Hey guys! Happy birthday Luke!” Ashton cheered.

“Thanks Ashton.” The tan boy clapped his hand on Luke’s back, smiling widely. Michael was holding tight to Luke’s hand as they were pulled into the dining room.

“I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever, you’ve been spending so much time with Luke,” Karen teased a while later. Michael blushed, Luke laughing and squeezing his thigh from under the table. 

“Sorry Mum.” Karen shook her head, smiling to herself.

“Ah, young love, what would we do without it?” The four boys helped Karen clear the table as she started the dishes.

“Hey Mum, is it alright if the boys stay over?” Karen nodded her head, not looking over from the plate she was scrubbing.

“Sure honey.” Michael thanked her, the teenagers then heading out into the living room. Ashton and Calum took seats on the floor, holding hands between them. Michael was going to sit on the couch next to Luke, but the blond obviously had other plans, since he grabbed Michael’s waist to set the smaller boy on his lap. Michael blushed, but let it slide by.

Calum set up video games, the four staying up all night yelling at each other as they played.


	27. Chapter 27

Michael was sitting on his bed when he heard his phone vibrate from the table. He sat up, setting his computer off to the side and picking up the device. He smiled as he saw Luke’s name flash across the screen. He hit the accept button, bringing the phone to his ear.

“Luke?” There was heavy breathing from the other side, like it was every intake of air was painful.

“Mikey, h-help me, please.” Michael gasped at Luke’s broken voice, immediately jumping up from the bed.

“Luke? What’s going on? Are you okay?” Luke coughed loudly, followed by a groan of pain.

“No, I-I’m at home. Just hurry, please.” Michael nodded, even though he knew Luke couldn’t see him.

“I’ll be right there Lukey, just hold on.” Michael hung up the phone, running down the stairs and grabbing his mother’s car keys.

He jumped into the vehicle, speeding down the street to the familiar house. Agonizing thoughts swarmed through his head. What happened to Luke? How badly was he hurt?

The second Michael arrived he was out of the car, running full speed to the front door. Thankfully, it was unlocked, and he burst into the house without trouble. As soon as he got inside, he almost broke down into tears.

Luke was laying on the floor, covered in bruises. He was cradling his right arm, tears of pain rolling down his face. When Michael got inside, he looked up, pleading for help with his eyes. Michael knelt down, holding Luke’s face delicately in his hands.

“What happened?” Michael asked softly. Luke winced.

“I told my dad I was going to move out. He didn’t like that idea very much.” Luke laughed dryly, but Michael shook his head.

“I’m calling an ambulance.”

Half an hour later, Luke was ready to leave the hospital. Fortunately, he only had broken his arm, so all he needed was a cast. But Michael knew it wasn’t the physical pain that was hurting the most.

Michael had called his mother, and she had agreed quickly that Luke could stay with them. Michael drove the two home, helping Luke carefully get into the house and onto the couch. 

“My mum said you could stay here until you get a place of your own.” Michael had made Luke a cup of hot chocolate, handing it to the blond. Luke nodded, taking a sip.

“Thank you so much for this baby, I owe you.” Michael shook his head, kneeling in front of where Luke was laying.

“You owe me nothing, I’m just happy you’re okay.”


	28. Chapter 28

Luke had extremely bad luck when it came to finding a job. For weeks, they searched and searched, going to dozens of interviews, with no luck. No one wanted to hire a pierced up, heavily-tattooed teenage boy.

Finally, after at least a month, Michael finally found a job that would hire Luke. He starts work at Hot Topic that Monday.

“How was work?” Michael asked as Luke got home. Luke shrugged, setting his keys on the counter and shrugging off his jacket.

“Not that bad.” Michael nodded, standing up to meet his boyfriend. Luke grabbed his waist, pressing a small kiss to his lips. 

“Good.” Luke nodded, hugging Michael close to his body. 

“I’m going to go apartment hunting soon.” Michael looked up, his head still on Luke’s chest.

“How do you have the money for that already?” Luke looked down, placing a kiss to Michael’s head.

“I have an inheritance from my mum, from when she died.” 

"Oh. I'm sorry Lukey." Michael leaned up to get a small kiss from Luke.

“It's okay. I love you.” Luke smiled sadly.

“I love you too.”

 

* * * 

 

It only took a couple weeks to find the perfect apartment. It wasn’t very big, but it wasn’t too small either. It was perfect for Luke.

He signed the papers right away, and a few days later, he was completely moved in.

“I can’t believe I have a place of my own.” Luke laughed happily, grabbing Michael’s hips and spinning his around. Michael giggled, hitting Luke’s arms playfully until he was let down.

“I’m so happy for you.” Luke captured Michael’s lips in a kiss, then started placing kisses all over his face.

“I love you so much.” Michael laughed, kissing Luke’s cheek.

“I love you too.”


	29. Chapter 29

“I don’t know what to write,” Michael groaned, flipping back onto his tan couch. Luke laughed, leaning over from his spot to wrap his arms around Michael, placing a kiss to his shoulder. 

“You can do it Mikey, you aren’t valedictorian for nothing. I’m so proud of you.” Michael smiled despite his frustration and turned his head to peck Luke’s lips. 

“Thank you.” Luke grinned back, and then took a pen from the table.

“Let’s write a kick-ass speech.”

 

* * * 

 

“Before everyone is dismissed, it’s time for our valedictorian to give his speech. Please welcome Michael Clifford.” Luke and the rest of the audience cheered loudly as Michael stepped up on stage, index cards in hand. He got to the stand, taking a deep breath. His eyes locked with Luke’s, which were bright and shining, giving Michael the confidence he needed.

“Hi, uh, my name’s Michael. Most of you probably barely recognize me, and if you do, it’s because of recent events. Those recent events being me dating the bad boy of the school. And me being beat up by his rival for being gay. And everything else that has happened in relation to my sexual orientation. To be honest, this school has been a hell hole for me.” There were a bunch of gasps from the audience, particularly from the staff, but Luke gave him a wink. Michael kept going.

“I’ve been tortured for who I am. For the first few years of high school, I hid in the back of the room, and never talked to anyone. But this school is also the reason I met the boy I’m in love with. I met the one friend I had these last four years. I had somewhere to go when I was alone. So it wasn’t all bad. Now I’m ready to start a real life, outside of here, doing things I’ve always wanted to do. So thank you Gray High School, it’s been a pleasure.” Everyone clapped as Michael got off the stage, smiling as he took his seat. Mr. Johnson took his place on the stage.

“Thank you for that Michael. And now, presenting to you, the graduating class of 2015!” Everyone screamed and laughed, throwing their caps into the air. Michael and Luke scurried to find each other, and when they did, Luke picked Michael up into his arms, spinning him around and crashing their lips together.

 

* * * 

 

Back at home, Karen made the three of them dinner. She gave Luke permission to sleep in Michael’s room, saying “Now that you two are graduates, I trust you can make responsible decisions while I’m here”. Michael had blushed, but Luke had laughed, squeezing Michael’s hand and agreeing to Karen’s terms. 

Luke and Michael had a totally PG night of cuddling and kissing, before falling asleep in each other’s arms.


	30. Chapter 30

Michael woke up to the muffled sounds of talking voices. he sat up, noticing the half of the bed Luke had been sleeping on was empty, blanket flung back and an indent still obvious in the mattress, making it known it had not been long since Luke got up. 

Michael rubbed the sleep from his eyes, taking his own half of the blanket off his body before getting up. On his way into the kitchen, he could easily make out the voices, noticing it was his mum and Luke talking. Michael noticed Karen had a suitcase next to her, but she and Luke were smiling as they turned to see Michael. 

“Morning!” Karen greeted as Luke went over and wrapped his arm around Michael’s middle, pressing the smaller boy into his side. Michael noticed Luke was shirtless, making him blush slightly. 

“Morning Mum.” Karen smiled, watching her son and his tattooed boyfriend. 

“So Michael, as you can probably see, I’m leaving on a work trip for another week.” Karen gestured to her luggage, and Michael nodded. “I know that I leave you alone a lot, but Luke and I were talking, and I decided you can stay at his new place until I get back.” Michael grinned, glancing at Luke, who smiled back and winked.

“Thank you Mum!” Karen smiled, grabbing her suitcase.

“You’re welcome Mikey. Now, it’s time for me to go. Love you sweetie.” Karen kissed Michael’s cheek as she passed, and Michael gave her a hug. “Take good care of him Luke.”

“I will Mrs. Clifford.”

“Love you too!” Karen left the house, and Luke grabbed Michael’s waist, spinning him around to give him a soft kiss. 

“Ready to go?” Michael nodded, and Luke pulled him to his room to get dressed.

 

* * * 

 

It didn’t take long for the couple to end up making out on the couch. Luke was lying flat on his back with Michael straddling his waist, Luke’s hands on his hips while Michael held Luke’s cheeks. Michael pulled away, gasping for breath.

“I’m ready Luke,” Michael whispered. Luke’s eyes shot open, studying Michael’s face.

“What?”

“I’m ready. Make love to me Lukey.” Luke swallowed, rubbing Michael’s sides.

“You sure?”

“Oh my god, yes Luke, please.” That’s all it took. Luke stood up, keeping Michael on him with a tight grip of his thighs. Luke stumbled a few times on the way to the bedroom, but they made it, Luke softly setting Michael down on the bed. 

“Take your clothes off sweetheart. Every last piece.” Michael gulped and complied, slowly lifting his shirt up off his body. While Michael was busy undressing, Luke had taken off all of his clothes as well, and grabbed a bottle of lube and a condom. 

Michael’s eyes widened as he caught sight of Luke. Luke smirked, leaning down to connect their lips.

“You look gorgeous Mikey, so fucking beautiful.” Michael whined as Luke trailed sucking kisses down his neck. Luke pulled away afterwards, grabbing the bottle of lube. He squeezed some onto his fingers, rubbing them together to keep them warm. “You can always tell me to stop if you change your mind baby, I promise.” Michael smiled at how caring Luke was being, pulling him down for a soft kiss. 

“I’m not going to stop you. Do it Luke.” Luke grinned, taking one finger and circling Michael’s rim.

Not too long later, Michael was three fingers deep inside of Michael, fucking the digits in and out. Michael was a whining and moaning mess, grasping Luke’s shoulders and leaving fingernail indents in the skin.

“I’m ready Luke, fuck me, please.” Luke nodded and kissed Michael’s cheek, pulling his fingers out. He sat up, opening the condom packet with his teeth and rolling it on. Michael watched with wide eyes as Luke coated his dick with lube, before leaning back over Michael and giving his lips a peck.

“This is going to hurt love.” Michael nodded, biting his lip as Luke started to push in. He winced at the feeling, but soon relaxed as Luke brushed his knuckles softly over Michael’s sides. 

Before long, Luke was thrusting into Michael’s ass slowly and deeply, lips attached to Michael’s as he hit the smaller boy’s prostate dead on. “Fuck, fuck Luke, I’m going to come.” Luke smirked, speeding up his thrusts and making Michael moan out loud. 

“Come for me sweetheart, I love you so much.” Michael yelled out loud as he came, coating his stomach in come. Luke followed not soon after, filling up the condom. He pulled out carefully, trying his best not to hurt his baby. Michael had his eyes closed as Luke grabbed a shirt from the floor, cleaning his soft tummy. When he finished, Luke layed down next to Michael, giving him a soft kiss to his shoulder.

“I love you sweetheart.” Michael smiled.

“I love you too.”


	31. Chapter 31

When Michael woke up, the first thing he noticed was a heavy arm laying across his stomach. Michael smiled and turned over, looking over Luke’s peaceful face. He brushed his fingers over Luke’s cheekbone, stirring the blond awake.

“Sorry,” Michael murmured, smiling softly. Luke sighed and scooted that tiny bit closer to leave a kiss to the tip of Michael’s nose. 

“It’s okay love. How’re you feeling?” Michael shrugged, shifting around, suddenly wincing.

“My ass is sore.” Luke laughed, squeezing Michael’s waist. 

“Sorry about that. Will a shower make you feel better?” Michael grinned and nodded, letting Luke pull him out of bed.

 

* * * 

 

Later that day, Calum and Ashton came over to spend a few nights at Luke’s place.

The two, and Luke, were sitting on the couch, waiting for Michael to bring them the popcorn he was popping before they started watching the movie Ashton had brought. When he walked in, he set the bowl on the table, flinching as he sat down.

“Oh my god, you two fucked!” Calum gasped, making Luke laugh and Michael blush. “Jeez, took you long enough.”

“Shut up! It took you like a day to get with Ashton, at least I waited until we were in love.” Calum laughed, clearly not offended. 

“Whatever. Let’s start the movie.” And that they did, Calum and Michael hiding in the chests of their respective boyfriends.


	32. Epilogue

“Oh my god, I’m so nervous.” Michael paced back and forth in his dressing room, running his hand through his hair. Calum stood to the side, rolling his eyes and leaning one shoulder against the wall.

“I told you to elope like Ashton and I, it’s so much easier.” Michael scowled.

“Luke and I wanted a real wedding Calum!” Calum laughed, stepping forward and clapping his hand on his best friend’s shoulder.

“I know Mikey, I know. C’mon, we’re going to be late.”

The ceremony was beautiful. Luke actually cried a little, watching as Michael walked down the aisle. They were so happy, and the smiles never left their faces. They weren’t apart once during the reception, constantly holding hands and sharing small kisses. It was a truly magical day.

 

* * * 

 

“Hurry up Luke, we’re going to be late!” Luke ran downstairs, meeting his husband at the bottom, holding two shirts.

“Should I wear the long sleeve one? I don’t want people to be able to see my tattoos.” Michael frowned.

I love your tattoos.” Luke smiled.

“I know babe, but I want to make a good impression, I don’t want the agency to change their mind last minute and take away our baby.” Michael shook his head, coming up and wrapping his arms around Luke’s middle.

“They won’t do that babe. Wear the long sleeve one, and take out your piercings if it makes you feel better. You’re amazing, and you’re going to make a great father.” Luke blushed, kissing Michael’s cheek.

“Okay.”

An hour later, Michael and Luke were waiting for their new baby. They sat hand in hand, waiting impatiently for the adoption agent to come back with their child. Finally she did.

“Mr. and Mr. Hemmings, this is Jackson, your son.” The couple shot up, Michael reaching out for the baby. He took little Jackson in his arms.

“He’s beautiful.”

When they finally made it home, they were ready to crash on the couch and watch Jackson have fun in his new home. However, it didn’t work out that way.

“Surprise!” Calum and Ashton, as well as many more of their friends, popped out around their apartment.

“Congratulations!” Ashton and Calum came up to hug their best friends, and take a look at the new baby.

“This is Jackson.” Everyone cheered, and Luke and Michael came inside.

 

* * * 

 

After everyone left, Michael and Luke were ready to show Jackson his new nursery. The little boy was sound asleep however, so Michael just set him down in the crib, leaving a kiss to his forehead.

He joined Luke in their bed, snuggling up into his side.

“I love you so much Luke.” Luke grinned, kissing his head.

“I love you too Michael.”


End file.
